A Girl Named Cyclone
by tx4nine8
Summary: A girl named Cyclone moves into a new town...a girl named Cyclone meets some new people...OK, that's enough End Roll description ripoff. Yes, this is a fanfic about someone who moves into Elmore, yadda yadda yadda. Chapters are dated with days they happen on. Will contain Penball later on.
1. Prologue

prologue - Cyclone

A/N: oh man is this a new fanfic? yes it is. and no, i don't own gumball. only babit bummers think that.  
and no only i write in lowercase everything else will be in proper writing.

-

September 26th, 2014

My name is Cyclone and I just moved to a new town.

...

Yes, that sounds so cliche and dull, yes, it's probably happened to other people...that's nothing new.

I feel this...weird sensation to describe what I look like. I should at least mention I'm a deer. That's probably all I should say about that.

What was I thinking...oh yeah! Me and my family just moved to a new town. I haven't learned its name yet, but  
I do know that this place is already kinda weird. I think the moon can talk. Either that, or I'm hallucinating.

It took about a week or so to get here, and I usually have trobule sleeping, so I usually have to take a sleeping pill.

And, my mom told me, and I'm not saying she's stupid, but she told me I should try 2 sleeping pills for the move.

That's pretty dumb, yet it worked...somehow. It's currently 3:33 am, and I'm the only one awake.

My parents must have been super tired, cause they're definitely out cold,

plus I've tried everything to get them to wake up. They never woke up. Hopefully, they will.

Later today, I'm thinking about taking a walk around the neighborhood and maybe meeting some new people.

Hopefully, that goes well. 


	2. The Mall

A/N: hello again, thanks for reading chapter 1! hopefully it was a good intro!  
anyways, something something blah blah blah enjoy...maybe, or don't, or half enjoy.  
also, sometimes it feels less like i'm writing a fanfiction and an actual story, that's kinda cool.

-

Sep 26th, 9:03 AM

Cyclone woke up that morning, getting only ~5 hours of sleep that day. As such, she was tired. She woke up to light rain and thunder.

That was usually a sign it would be a good day. So Cyclone did her usual morning routine

which was go to the bathroom, eat breakfast, and do whatever.

Of course, she knew she would be taking a walk around the neighborhood and try to find a mall.

10:04 AM

Cyclone's parents woke up a couple of minutes ago and saw their daughter getting ready to leave the house.  
"Hey, Cyclone, where you goin' all of a sudden?" said her dad. She replied with,  
"I'm just gonna go find some people and see if there's a mall."  
They figured she was old enough to walk on her own, being as she turned 13 two weeks before.  
Thus ventured Cyclone, to find some new people, and most importantly, a mall.

10:31 AM

After what may have been 2 miles, Cyclone found the only mall, and learned the name of the new place she was living in.  
"Elmore," she thought. "I kinda like that name."

She was also lucky she brought her wallet, otherwise she would have to go search for food and drinks elsewhere.  
Cyclone went through the door and saw how kinda massive (but not really) the mall was.  
The storm was still going.

10:47 AM

Cyclone had just spent the past 16 minutes trying to find a food place. "Jeez," she thought. "How hard is it to find something in this place?"  
She was stepping down the escalator until she accidentally bumped into someone.

The person who Cyclone bumped said "Ow!" and fell over.

So did Cyclone.

Cyclone and the other person got up, and Cyclone started to apologize to the unknown being that she probably should

have seen in the first place, but didn't.  
"Oh crap! I'm so sorry for-" Cyclone stopped speaking as she saw who the person in front of her was.

They were a dull brown color and had antlers.

They also looked like a peanut, of all things.

"Oh no, it's my fault for not seeing you were there, and wait, why have you stopped speaking?" The antlered peanut thing said.

Cyclone looked at the person for 5 seconds before answering the question with a stammer. "U-u-uhh...who-who are you?"  
The peanut replied with, "Oh, sorry! Probably should have introduced myself a bit beforehand. Anyways, hi! I'm Penny! And you?"  
"I'm Cyclone. I just moved here," Cyclone said. She thought, "Penny. That's also a nice name."  
"Huh. Well...welcome to Elmore, Cyclone!" said Penny. Cyclone replied, "Oh, thanks! I just got here yesterday. Sorry for earlier..."

"No problem! Although I would like to know why I was bumped into." Penny asked.  
Cyclone answered, "I've been trying to find a food place for 18 minutes now, yet I've found none."

Throughout the conversation, Penny had thoughts about this new girl. For example, she thought, "I wonder what she's  
like?" and "How smart is she?" and, to Penny, one very important thought, "What would she think of Gumball?"

Either way, she decided to show Cyclone a newly-opened diner called Dinner.

10:53 AM

"This diner's called Dinner? Really?" Cyclone said. She was pondering why the owners would name a diner 'Dinner', of all things.

"Yes it is, and it's really good!" Penny replied. Cyclone said thanks to the peanut and they went their separate ways.

Of course, Cyclone's way was directly into Dinner Diner, so that she could have some food and a soda, and also get lunch for her family.

She didn't know that Penny was currently looking for the nearest phone so she could call someone. Someone she usually saw in all of her classes. Gumball.  
The storm was still going, as it had been since 6 AM.

11:18 AM

Cyclone had just finished lunch, and she also decided to take a quick taxi to her house to give her mom and dad food.

She did that, and returned to the mall. She wondered what the person she just met a while ago was doing at this moment.  
She thought about it for a while, and then she decided to see a movie.  
This time, it only took her 4 minutes to find the theater.

She walked in and saw Penny, and waved hello. She waved hello back, and she was also with another person.

This other person looked a lot like a cat.  
Cyclone instantly figured out it was a boy and waved hello to him.

He was sky-colored and was wearing a very...2011 sweater that looked nice.

Cyclone had some thoughts about the cat and what he was doing with Penny. Again, for example, "What's his name?"

and "What's he like?" and "I wonder, are they...well, maybe?" Again, either way, she was wanting to meet this other

person.

"So, Cyclone, do you want to meet another person?" Penny asked.

Cyclone agreed, mostly because that was kinda what she wanted to do today.

"Cyclone, meet Gumball. Gumball, meet Cyclone. She just moved here." said Penny. "Hi, Cyclone." said Gumball.  
"Hello, Gumball! How are you?" Cyclone replied (to his greeting). "Gumball? His name is Gumball?" thought Cyclone.

"Eh, it's not too weird."

There was a bit of silence before Cyclone suggested the three of them see a movie. They all wanted to see different movies, but eventually decided on one.

It was some new horror-comedy movie by the guy who usually makes children's movies. Cyclone thought that was weird.

Of course, she was mainly rolled in because it was scored by her favorite musician. "Finally, a film that won't use orchestral music!" She thought.

Cyclone paid for some snacks and drinks and they went in to see the film.

12:04 PM

"That movie was...really weird." This line was said specifically by Penny, as she was used to watching romcoms.

Gumball was used to watching action movies, but he really liked the film. Cyclone really enjoyed it, but the

soundtrack was composed of the musician's worst stuff, except for the credits. However it was mostly Penny who  
laughed at the jokes.

If anything, she was only doing this for two reasons, both involving Gumball. One was because

she wondered what Cyclone would think of Gumball, and the other was to be closer to him.

They all were saying goodbye, but Gumball chimed in to ask Cyclone something.

"Do you want to visit my house tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure," Cyclone answered.  
Then he and Penny left.

Cyclone stood there for a moment, and then realized that she'll have to walk some more to find his house.  
She then facepalmed.

3:05 PM

After Cyclone went to random places and bought random stuff from the mall, she had to walk another half-hour.  
The storm had gone away by the time she finished doing things.  
Her mom and dad asked her about her day, and any people she had met.  
She told them about how she met Penny, the diner, Gumball, the movie they watched, and the stuff she bought.  
Gumball did the same.

2:12 PM

Penny said goodbye to Gumball, as he got into his dad's car.

She had another 2 hours or so to kill, so she went and tried to find one of her friends in her class.  
She spent 15 minutes wandering around, looking for one of them, but no one was there.  
She decided to at least find someone from school, specifically Banana Joe, only to see if he had any good jokes to tell.

Yet, still, no one she knew was there.

Penny decided to get a taxi home. She was carrying around a bit of cash that Cyclone dropped on her way into the diner.

2:32 PM

Penny got home 20 minutes later.  
She went into her home, and decided to take a nap.

10:33.3 AM

Penny was at school.  
She went to her class on the 5th floor. Then she went to eat lunch in the basement.  
She saw Gumball sitting at a table by himself, so she decided to sit next to him.  
They didn't speak, they just ate their lunches, and then went to their class on the 4th floor.  
It was science class and they were lab partners. The class was researching topics about how flowers reproduce.  
The lesson will be submitted by Leslie, 5 minutes later. There was a new system, where students could submit lessons.

They researched and did a science project. It was a day later and they were done.

And then suddenly, everything disappeared except them.  
They continued to float in a void. And then Gumball asked a question. "Who do you think-

3:00 PM

Penny woke up from her dream.  
She wondered what Gumball was asking.  
And then the storm stopped.

She looked for her mom for advice.  
After all, she's currently married.  
Penny thought that it would be a good idea to ask her mom for relationship advice.

-

4:00 AM

Cyclone is fast asleep, aware of the fact she'll go to school in tomorrow.  
The only thing she's dreaming about is the two people she met.  
She's not sure, but she will continue to wonder whether or not they are in love.

-


	3. The Visit

_**A/N: Oh cool a new chapter! It's been almost a month since the first two chapters.**_  
 _ **And now, for me to write the actual chapter, and for you to read a new chapter!**_

 _ **Well first, I wanna clarify about the dates in the chapters. So you know how The Shell aired on October 9th? Well, in this story, it actually happens on October 9th.**_

 _ **Also, I might be doing unexpected POV changes, but I'm not gonna tell you.**_  
 _ **(Currently on the 67th line on my text editor, can confirm this.)**_

 _ **And now, for the story to actually start.**_

* * *

9-27-14 / 2:00 am

Cyclone was asleep, wondering when she would go to school. Or maybe she already knew,  
but forgot for some reason. Or maybe, well, let's stop thinking about reasons.

7:15 am

Cyclone woke up, got her cereal, and then turned on her computer.  
"Time to read a bunch of forums on softsynths and screw around in Reason," she thought. (What? I'm a musician!)  
She was just about to do exactly that when she remembered that she was gonna visit the cat's house today.  
And then time passed super quickly somehow via the power of me doing whatever the heck I want.

11:11 am

Cyclone got dressed in a pretty simplistic outfit. A simple plaid sweater and some red shorts.  
She then told her parents where she was going and all that, and thus set out on another adventure...of finding locations.  
She figured she should see if searching on the Internet would do any good. She did that and found his address.  
She also had 3 choices of getting there: walking, bus, or a limo that takes 22 seconds (Including driver's window) to somehow even be seen on TV.  
She chose the limo because why not, it's a limo that's a ridiculous length, a-doy!

11:37 am

"Welp, that was unnecessary," Cyclone mumbled as she got out of the limo. She saw a couple of houses, one small, and one next to it was a two-story.  
She knew that the small house was the cat's house, wait, what was his name? Oh yeah, Gumball. That was his name. Anyways, guess I should walk up and see if anyone's home. So I rang up the doorbell, waited a bit, and the first thing I saw when the door was opened was a small pink rabbit.

"Um, who are you?" the rabbit said. I told her that I moved in 2 days ago, and met Gumball at the mall along with Penny.  
"OK, well, um, one second," she replied. "Gumball! Someone's at the door!"

"Coming!"  
And there was Gumball, at the door, along with an orange fish wearing only socks.

"Who is, oh hey Cyclone! Why are you here-oh right, I asked you if you wanted to visit my house yesterday!" he said.  
"Well, a-doy? Why else would I ride in a stupidly long limo?" I replied.  
"True, true, anyways, uh, welcome to my house!" he said in response.  
"Gumball, who's this?" the orange fish asked.  
"Oh, uh, Cyclone, this is Darwin, my brother and best friend! Darwin, this is Cyclone, she just moved in."  
"Well, uh, hey Cyclone! How's Elmore so far?" Darwin said.  
"Good, good, it's okay, also, why are you a fish with legs?"  
"It's a long story, anyways, come in, come in!" Gumball replied.

11:53 am

This seems like a pretty cool place so far, only downside is the fact the TV is apparently "not working," but I'd say that's fine with me.  
We went upstairs to Gumball and Darwin's bedroom, and that room was also cool. They had a computer, and introduced me to Elmore Plus.  
Then we played some random games on the computer, and then I decided to go to the mall, because, I'm a teen, and a girl, it seems to be that's what I have to do. Their dad, Richard, who was also a pink rabbit, offered to take me,  
but I offered them to ride in the limo I took here, and they all agreed it was both cool, and stupidly long.

12:13 pm

Cyclone, Darwin, and Gumball arrived at the mall after a bit of a detour in their original route. (Richard decided to go to a Joyful Burger instead of the mall for one reason: food.)  
But that didn't matter, because they were at the mall, and the mall is a cool place!  
Cyclone started looking for Dinner Diner (she still thought it was a stupid as heck name) while Gumball and Darwin decided to go to the video game store.  
On Cyclone's way to Dinner, she swear she saw Penny, along with her...supposed family? She didn't know.  
But that didn't matter, because FOOD. So Cyclone went and ate some lunch, and then decided to look for Penny, because, well, she is friends with her.

12:32 pm

After 29 minutes of looking, I finally found Penny! Heck yeah! I found her at the video game store Gumball and Darwin went to, but I think they went to some other store before she came there. I greeted her and told her about the other shiz that's happened today, discussed some random stuff, and then I asked her about her parents, and why she looks like a peanut.  
She was able to talk about her parents, and how overprotective her dad is, but when I asked her about why she looks like a peanut, she kinda just...stopped.  
Like she ran out of batteries or something. After a minute or two, Penny told me she had to go. That reminded me. I need to go home too, I'm kinda just, like, really ti-

4:06 pm

"Cyclone? Cycl#^ , wake up!"  
Where is that voice coming from?  
"I thi!# she's unconscious, quick, dial *(#!"  
What the? Why is there so much noise?  
I can't hear anything, where am I?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh wow, a cliffhanger-ish ending, am I right? Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! And hey, I have an idea for a pretty edgy, T-rated fanfic that kinda takes place in an AU where Penny is actually just a peanut deer.**_  
 _ **Keyword: edgy.**_


End file.
